1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fumigation systems and more particularly pertains to a new foundation fumigation system for providing a system that could be used to prevent termites, carpenter ants, cockroaches, and various other insects from establishing nests in wood frame houses and other structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fumigation systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,949 describes an insecticide distribution system consisting of a pipe system having an inlet and an outlet and a plurality of nozzles along the pipe. Another type of fumigation system is U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,357 describing a termite control system for treating an underlying area of a slab wherein a plurality of apertured distribution lines are arranged to offset a plurality of negative pressure and flow gradients of others of the distribution lines to uniformly enhance the coverage of the area treated. U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,950 describes a structural pest control system that kills insects in the exterior walls of architectural structures, and the apparatus for doing so. U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,110 describes an integrated pest control system utilizing lengths of small diameter closed end flexible tubing with periodically spaced perforations having open ends terminating at junction boxes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,434 describes a pest exterminating system for exterminating pests. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,437 describes an ornamental design for a gas pressure regulator.